


When You Were Young

by yaymikeyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Frerard, M/M, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaymikeyway/pseuds/yaymikeyway
Summary: One blazing summer day during the summer before junior year, Gerard walks in on Frank in a... somewhat compromising situation.





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> just some smut i wrote an hour ago. enjoy.

The angry buzzing of his phone woke Frank out of a deep and pleasant dream. Four new messages from Gerard. It wasn’t even 9 am yet.  
-FRANKIE  
-MY PARENTS WON TICKETS FOR A SIX-DAY CRUISE  
-THEY’RE TAKING MIKEY  
-YA KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?  
This piqued the tired boy’s interest. He typed back a quick, bratty reply, hitting send and letting his head drop back on the pillow.  
-what, gerard? i was sleeping ):<  
Another message popped up less than a minute later.  
-I HAVE THE HOUSE TO MYSELF FOR SIX. DAYS.  
Frank’s eyes lit up, a wide grin stretched across his face as he jumped out of bed.  
-i’ll be right over  
Frantically, he pulled his jeans and a t-shirt on, throwing a few hopefully clean shirts and some extra socks in a bookbag. As he ran down the stairs, he peeked around the corner making sure his dad was asleep in the recliner in front of the flatscreen. Thankfully he was and Frank could sneak to the liquor cabinet without his father even knowing.  
He grabbed the 30-year-old wine his parents got on their first anniversary five years ago, some spiced rum, a few of the half-filled bottles of vodka, and the huge stash of fireball shooters his mom kept under the sink. Tossing all the alcohol into his backpack, Frank wrote a quick note to his dad letting him know he was going to Gerard’s for the night before taking off down the street on his bike.  
When Frank got to Gerard’s house, he walked straight in and followed the familiar path down to the basement where Gerard basically lived in his room. Frank gently placed his bag on the floor next to his best friend’s door, smiling at the boy with long black hair as he sat on his bed reading comic books like usual.  
“Hey, Frankie!” Gerard said, greeting the boy with a happy grin.  
“Hey, Gee! Wanna see what I brought? Dad was asleep so I got to bring a few goodies along,” he said with a smirk, pulling out one of the various bottles of alcohol from his bag.  
“Frankie! That’s amazing!” he grinned, getting up and teasingly placing a kiss on Frank’s cheek, “We can have some real fun now,” he purred in the boy’s ear, grabbing the vodka and cracking it open before Frank could even catch his breath from the kiss. “Do you trust me, Frank? Gerard asked, peering almost through the boy’s hazel eyes.  
“Y-yeah, Gee,” he gasped, looking up at the taller boy.  
“Good,” the dominant teen answered, tipping the bottle to his lips.


End file.
